


Rumor Has It

by dawnheart



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Champagne, Confession, F/F, Getting Together, Help From Friends, Mild Angst, Miscommunication, Rumors, banquet, fancy party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnheart/pseuds/dawnheart
Summary: When Sara hears a troubling rumor, she doesn't know how to handle it. A story about two dumb lesbians.





	Rumor Has It

A rumor. A stupid rumor.

That’s all it was. Right?

_Mila is interested Otabek._

She stared at the Snapchat article until she focused more on the space where the sliding pictures of Mila and Otabek had been rather than where they were. The screen blurred. She wanted to click pause on life but the endless loop of the Snapchat animation reminded her that wasn’t possible. Even though she was trying to freeze herself in time, everything else kept on going. Sultry images of Mila and Otabek slide onto the screen crossing and facing away from each other.

Why was she even worried about a rumor? She could simply ask Mila about it. She knew her best friend better than anyone—or at least better than some stupid tabloid.

But if Mila wanted her to know, wouldn’t she have told her by now?

And Otabek was very handsome, and so mysterious. And Mila liked a challenge. She liked mystery and adventure and fun. She jumped in head first and worried about the consequences later. But she was serious about life. She lived spontaneously and had fun but she meant what she said and believed in herself and was steadfast in her beliefs. That was the paradox of Mila Babicheva and Sara loved it.

And everyone else, would, too.  Mila was likeable. She was intriguing. She was a mystery, too, in her own way, even if she didn’t advertise it like Otabek did.

Sara shouldn’t resent him. She should admire him. He had an inspirational story.

But she didn’t want to be reasonable right now. She was insanely jealous.

The inaction was killing her. She wanted to be decisive. But this was Mila’s personal matters. It wasn’t only Sara’s interests at stake here.

She finally swiped out of the Snapchat story. This was dumb. All she wanted to do was look at fashion. And learn about celebrities she didn’t care about. And Erin Lim was beautiful and adorable and she loved her. It was pretty entertaining. She went on Snapchat just to see pretty colors and fun life hacks she was never going to do.

She didn’t want this.

She turned her phone off and decided to go for a run, without music since her phone was off. Social media was dumb.

***

The crazy thing was, she and Mila weren’t even talking as much as normal. And she couldn’t tell if she was being paranoid or if it was true. It had been a few days since they texted. She scrolled back through their text conversation to check time stamps. Their Snapchat streak was still going. But Mila wasn’t being very talkative over other social media. She hadn't posted anything either. Sara wasn’t sure what was worse, that Mila was almost digitally MIA, or the alternative: Mila using her other social media as normal, but not to talking to Sara.

Actually, the second one was decidedly worse.

She was being like Michele. She needed to calm down and fix this. Or stop worrying about it. But she definitely didn’t want to keep worrying about it.

She kept her phone off most of the time when she was at home. She needed to unplug. It was lonely but also nice. She could get into her other hobbies. She could go skating but not in hardcore training mode.

Michele would be hurt if she didn’t reply. But not because he needed to control her life. She wanted to reply because she loved him more than anything. And it wasn’t fair to stop talking to everyone because she had problems with one person.

She hated phrasing it like that. She and Mila weren’t fighting. Maybe Mila was busy and didn’t have time to keep her updated on everything. And she wasn’t even obligated to anyway.

She also realized that she hadn't messaged Mila either. She wanted Mila to text her first but she knew that she couldn’t play this game. They weren’t fifteen.

So, she turned on her phone and got a flood notifications at once that she didn’t care about, and then one reminder she did care about.

_Charity banquet next week._

Hm. She blinked at her phone. She clicked into the reminder. Of course there weren’t that many details in the calendar event she created. She went to the website and scrolled around. She RSVPed and bought tickets and everything. It had momentarily slipped her mind. Maybe through all the clutter she crammed in there.

The banquet would be fun though. She was actually excited for it. She had a beautiful dress picked out and everything—an over the top sparkly metallic mini dress that was less fabric, and more cold stones. It was dramatic and she knew she was going to feel amazing in it.

Well. She decided to text Mila about it. She was pretty sure she and Mila had both said they were going earlier. But. She had nothing else to text Mila about that she could think of right off the top of her head.

Sara: are you going to the banquet

Well. That was easy. She supposed. She was almost offended (almost) that Michele hadn't texted her. So she sent him “I love you” and thought that would be enough. She knew Michele wasn’t going to go to the party on his own accord but if Emil was going then they might have fun together.

Then, Mila’s name flashed on her screen. She shouldn’t be so nervous. She was only texting MIla. But it felt like she was in high school and texting her crush.

Well. One of those statements was true.

Mila: oh yea. It will be so fun, I’m so ready for it. It will be good to see you :)

Sara: yeah I miss you!

Mila: miss you too <3

Sara sighed. Well. They were best friends. She wondered whether she should ask MIla what she was wearing or let it be a surprise.

Mila: [Sent an image]

Oh, wow. Mila knew her so well.

Sara opened the image. It was of Mila in front of her mirror in a tiny dark purple velvet mini dress. She had on strappy black stilettos and was making a peace sign into the mirror. Probably trying to tone down the sexiness. Except there was no toning it down.

 _I’m so gay!_ Sara thought and then maybe felt a little bad for thinking that about her best friend. But she was gay. And Mila was beautiful. Those were just facts. She couldn’t be internally misogynistic/homophobic to herself. That was too much to deal with right now.

Sara: (heart eyes emoji) OH MY GOSH!!!! That is so pretty!!!!!! Ahhhhh!!!! You look amazing!!!

Mila: tysm (blushing face) what are you wearing

Sara: i didn't take a pic yet haha

Mila: well take one, dummy

Sara: i’m not home right now. i guess it will have to be a surprise.

Mila: daaaang must be some dress.

Mila: like, Sara, not showing me her ootd??? Crazy town.

Sara: there’s a first time for everything u know

Mila: literally the first time lmao. But no worries, I’ll wait (fist emoji)

Sara: it’s worth it ;) <3

Mila: it always is <3

Sara was getting all mixed up between happiness and love for her friend and feeling a little hurt from how much she loved her.

***

She showered, put on her makeup, stared at her face in the mirror for too long, put on her dress, jewelry, and shoes, stared at her overall appearance for too long, and was suddenly nervous.

What was going on, honestly.

Nervous for a party?

It was nothing but firsts recently.

She had no reason to be nervous.

She arrived at the party and scanned the room for Mila but didn’t see her. She took a deep breath and tried to focus on the fact that she was there to have fun and support a good cause. She got caught up in meeting new people and catching up with acquaintances. She was almost having fun.

She glanced around the room for Mila in between conversations.  It was normal to look for a friend. Nothing insidious here. She didn’t want to make anyone she was talking to feel unimportant. But most people probably knew she and Mila were best friends and were probably fine with it. They would understand.

Finally she spotted her. And grabbed a glass from a waiter passing by. She wished she could have grabbed two glasses but this really wasn’t that kind of party.

She made her way to a corner of the room. She could barely recognize herself. Trying to be incognito. Checking out of the party completely.

But then again. This would be much more fun if she had someone else to do it with. Mila snarking the whole time that spying was dumb and that Sara was being creepy but it was obvious Mila was enjoying the whole thing anyway.

But Mila was not with her now. She was enjoying someone else’s company. Sara sipped her champagne, eyes locked on Mila, who was in a far corner of the room. She tried to read Mila’s lips, while pretending like she wasn’t. Also, she was terrible and lip reading. She told herself she wasn’t being creepy. Not for any logical reason, because she probably was. But no one had to know. And if no one knew, did it really happen? She was almost like a spy, like in her and Michele’s childhood games, or something.

She didn’t want to admit it, but she wished Michele was by her side right now. Were he and Emil ever going to show up? Who knows.

No matter how independent Sara wanted the two of them to be, he would always be her safety blanket, and she missed the comfort and protection she always found in him.

But she could figure out her problems. As hard as it was. And Michele definitely could not help her with this problem.

She didn’t know when it started. She wasn’t very confused about liking a girl. Gender wasn’t the confusing part, anyway. It was, as a side note, amusing that Mickey was so defensive of her around boys. She wanted friends, more than anything.

And she loved her friendship with Mila. She didn’t want to ruin anything with her. And she might tell her about her feelings. Eventually. If it came up naturally in conversation. After she got over the crush. But right now, she didn’t see an end in sight. She didn’t want to see an end in sight.

It wasn’t as if it couldn’t happen—that they couldn’t happen. Right? Mila did not hide the fact that she was a little gay. A lot gay. She didn’t try to hide it, but it wasn’t in anyone’s face, either. Which was fine. Everyone had different comfortability levels with that kind of stuff. And, whenever they posted a selfie together and Mila captioned it “wifey(double heart emoji) (double heart emoji)” or “gf(heart eyes emoji)(heart eyes emoji)(heart eyes emoji)” Sara’s heartbeat soared, and she smiled in a daze at Mila’s phone as she posted it. Later, she would wear the same smile as she stared at her own phone late at night, in the dark of her room.

She wished they were dating. Fine, she could admit it. Why not? She already had a crush on her. And she knew it. She wasn’t an oblivious idiot. Well, maybe an idiot at times. But not a lot.

Sigh. Mila.  Mila made her like this. Bringing out the best and most embarrassing parts of her all at the same time.

She loved the press of their cheeks together when they took a selfie. She loved Mila’s arms around her: her waist, her shoulders, anything. She loved Mila’s hand around hers. She loved Mila’s teal eyes and her long lashes and eyeliner and the way her dark red bangs fell over them. She loved her soft pink lips, the subtly different shades of lip gloss she used. She also hated them, though, because she wanted to kiss them, but she couldn’t. Well, she could, and maybe Mila would laugh at the joke. But she didn’t want it to be a joke. She felt entitled to that. She was allowed to not want her feelings to be a joke. Even if they were. Falling in love with your best friend…. Was that the biggest joke? A punchline. A cliche. But who else would you fall in love with? Her laughter, her smile, her compassion. She was always there for Sara, and she for her.

They held hands and cuddled and did cute stuff together but as friends and if only she could have a sign that Mila liked her back like that. This wasn’t middle school. She shouldn’t have to use terms like “like that” and she should be able to handle this like an adult. Why wouldn’t Mila like her? But why would she? Maybe she was happy with the way things were now. Maybe they were better as friends. (“Better” meaning what, exactly?) But she also didn’t really want to fight Mila on that. She wasn’t going to try to change her mind. She didn’t want to have to force anyone into anything.

So, other than that, it was pretty fun having a crush. It was fun falling in love.

It wasn’t fun to see her flirting with others.

Which was to say, first, what was flirting, anyway? Sara did not know whether she was an expert at flirting or if boys just found her very pretty. Not that she had much practice without Michele chaperoning. Which was such an annoying but accurate way of putting it since he was only minutes older than her but still.

She put her empty glass on a tray as one of the waitstaff passed her by. She mumbled thank you after her, but wasn’t sure if she cared. They were busy. Ice skaters could be wild. As in, JJ and Chris could be wild. And they dragged everyone else (down?) into it was well.  Which Sara completely did not mind. She envied that. That ability to whole-heartedly let loose and be yourself and have fun. She couldn’t blame Michele for her own problems even though she kind of wished she could.

She picked up another glass from a server passing by.

Well, if she was charming, it wasn’t all fun and games. The other side to being incredibly charming was the fear of meeting the one person that you couldn’t charm.

She didn’t want to think that one person was Mila.

The rest of the party became light and fuzzy in the background. She wished this heartbreak could float away like bubbles but instead she felt heavy. She downed the drink.

She should just go. She made an appearance. It was early but no one would notice. If Emil and Michele ever decided to show up she supposed they would definitely notice.

She looked at her empty glass. She put it on a random table she passed by on her way to the door.

“Sara!”

And of course no one bothered her the whole time she was here but as soon as she wanted to leave, someone had something with her. She plastered on a smile and turned around and her heart stopped.

“Hey, I haven’t seen you at all this whole party,” Mila beamed at her. “How have you been?”

They hugged and Sara felt dirty. She should be used to the feeling of Mila’s strong body pressed against her by now. She really should. She felt like a caricature of a teenage boy faced with an incredibly attractive woman. Fifty percent of that statement was true.

Mila looked even more beautiful in person. As expected. The dress clung to her and the playful look in her eyes, which sparkled more than her jewelry, was really just too much. “Hey,” Sara said.

A concerned look crossed Mila’s face. Sara had to get out of here.

“You okay?” Mila asked. “Was there some bad shrimp or something?”

Perfect. “Yeah, I think so.” Sara’s throat was so dry. She forced herself to speak. “I have to go.”

“I’ll come with you,” Mila said, already walking towards the bathroom.

“No, it’s fine,” Sara said.

“No, really, this place is boring without you anyway,” Mila winked.

“No,” Sara said forcefully and for the first time, Mila looked a little confused.

“Sara, what—”

“I have to go. See you later.”

She turned on her heel and stalked away. She was about to cry. She had no idea why she was being like this. So dramatic. She was taking this too far. She should have just asked Mila. But she hated that she was making such a big deal out of this.

This was a mess.

She was about to head outside but a blast of cold night air hit her when some people entered the hall. She couldn’t remember if she brought a coat.

“Sara!”

She couldn’t be mad. She knew that voice anywhere. She turned and saw Emil and Michele walking into the hall.

“Michele,” she said, her voice cracked, and she ran over to them. She crashed into Michele and clung to him, the tears threatening to start flowing. Her throat began to close up.

“Who did this to you,” Michele asked icily. “What’s wrong?”

“Uh, Sara, what is going on?” Emil asked, eyes wide and flitting between Michele and Sara.

“I just want to go home,” Sara whispered.

“Talk to us,” Emil cooed.

“I am going to go beat up every boy here,” Michele promised, voice thick and dark.

“It wasn’t a boy,” Sara murmured.

“Do you want something to drink? Water or juice or something,” Emil asked gently.

“I want to go home.”

Michele shook his head. “You aren’t driving like this.”

Sara didn’t look at him. “I Ubered.”

“Well you aren’t getting into a strangers’ car like this.” Michele crossed his arms over his chest.

“Do you want to come with us to get some water?” Emil asked again.

Sara shook her head, but she was grateful. Someone needed to be calm in this situation.

“Michele, go get her some water,” Emil said without taking his thoughtful gaze from Sara.

Michele gawked. “Why do I have to—”

That made Emil turn to him. “Michele, please. You know what to do.”

Michele kissed Sara’s forehead while still glaring at Emil and tsalked away with flourish.

Emil looked at her. They stared at each other for a few moments.

“Thanks,” she said.

“I didn’t do anything. Yet.” Emil’s mouth twitched into a tiny smile.

“What are you going to do?” Sara asked, phantom playfulness stirring inside her but it wasn’t enough to make her forget.

“Well. I’m here if you want to talk about it.” Emil said.

Sara shrugged. “It probably won’t help.”

“Do you want to try? It usually helps you.”

She looked at him disapprovingly. “Okay, just because you know me well doesn’t mean you have to uses it against me.”

Emil shrugged back. “Sorry for trying to help. You said a girl did this? Or an alternate gender that isn’t a boy?”

Sara looked down. “Yeah, it’s stupid.”

“Your feelings aren’t stupid.”

“I don’t know what I feel.”

“You might know more than you think. Otherwise, I can help you.”

Sara sighed. “I just don’t understand why I am upset.”

“What happened?”

“I just saw someone I like and I think she is dating someone else.”

She didn’t want not look at Emil. She briefly looked at his beard, then focused away from him, then higher up on his cheek, and turned away.

“You are a strong and independent woman,” Emil said.

“I know.”

“Did you tell this person how you feel?”

“No.”

“How were they supposed to know?”

“Yeah. That’s why it’s dumb.”

“Who is this about?”

Sara sighed. There was no use in hiding it. She trusted Emil, anyway. “Mila.”

Emil didn’t say anything at first.

Finally, Sara couldn’t handle the silence anymore. “I know, it’s embarrassing.”

Emil raised his eyebrows. “Is it?”

“No.” Sara looked longingly into the celebration hall. “She is beautiful and amazing.”

“Yes, and so are you.”

A meager smile tugged on her lips. “Thanks.”

“No, seriously. Why didn’t you tell her?”

“Didn’t want to ruin anything. Didn’t think there was a rush. Was trying to ignore it because it was painful.”

“Yeah.” Emil said thickly, which made Sara look up at him.

He looked at her then looked down and back at her. “Look. I understand that.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“So, you should keep my situation in mind.” Sara looked at her nails.

“Yeah. I will. But you are acting as if everything is over and lost.”

Sara swallowed. “It is.”

“Is it?  Sara, you deserve happiness.”

“Thanks.”

“Then what are you doing here?” Emil exclaimed. “You are so beautiful and you guys are best friends. People don’t regret things they did, only things they didn’t do.”

“I get what you are saying but objectively that’s not true.”

Emil sighed and jostled her shoulder. “You are really making me work for this, aren’t you?”

“I am a piece of work.”

“A beautiful one of a kind piece of art that everyone cherishes and will be culturally relevant forever.”

Sara had to let out a chuckle at that. “Okay, now you are exaggerating a little.”

“I mean, not all of us can be culturally relevant for ever. Or beautiful. So you are doing pretty great.”

Sara laughed. “Thank you so much, Emil.”

“So are you going to talk to her?”

“Maybe later, I think I am going to go home.”

“Not so fast!”

Sara jumped when she heard Michele’s voice. She almost forgot Michele was bringing her water.  She put on a smile for her brother and turned around. “Hey—”

“Hey,” Mila said, stepping out from behind Michele.

“Hey,” Sara said again softer. She wasn’t ready for this. Oh god, she wasn’t ready.

“Talk,” Michele said harshly. He grabbed Emil’s upper arm and steered him away.

“Love you,” Michele said over his shoulder.

“Love you too,” Sara said automatically, staring at Mila’s carefully crafted emotionless face.

They waited for the boys to walk away, gangly and tangled up.

“Hi,” Mila said again.

Sara clasped her hand around her other wrist in front of her. “Hi.”

“So.” Mila studied her, and said, “Michele tells me something is going on.”

Sara didn’t quite know what to make of that. “Did he? I didn’t think he knew.”

“Well,” Mila halted and looked thoughtful. “I asked him where you were. And we talked.”

“Oh.”

“So do you want to tell me what’s going on?”

“Sounds like you already know.”

“Not really.”

“Well. I heard you are dating Otabek. Congratulations.”

“What?”

“Uh. You are dating Otabek, aren’t you?”

Mila blinked. “No, what the hell?”

“Oh.” Sara really didn’t know what was happening.

“Yeah.” Mila narrowed her eyes almost imperceptibly. Sara felt scrutinized. Maybe she deserved it.

“Have you seen the rumors?” Sara squeaked out.

“Honesty, no.”

“Really? Wow. That’s good.  You have a lot of self control.”

“I mean, yeah. I mean, Yuri told me about them, but like, that's because Yuri likes to be a little shit.”

“Language,” Sara said despite herself. She couldn’t stop the small smile emerging on her face.

“It’s fine, no one can hear us.” Mila stepped closer and smirked. “And you don’t actually care.”

“No, I think everyone can hear you,” Sara said forcing her voice not to lower. “And I do care.”

“So.” Mila looked smug.

“So.”

“Are you mad at me?” Mila asked.

Sara began to realize she should just accept that she was really bad at predicting things. “No, of course not. I thought you were mad at me.”

“Really? Why would I be mad at you? I am never mad at you. I’m only mad at Yuri.”

Sara nodded and smiled at the ground. “Yeah, that’s true.”

Mila tilted her head up. “So, we’re good?”

“Yeah,” Sara whispered. “Thanks.”

“And?” Mila raised her eyebrows.

Sara shook her away and stepped back a bit. “And what?”

“You have more to say.” Mila crossed her arm and propped her elbow on the back of her hand, looking expectant.  

Sara gulped. “You know me so well.”

“So out with it then.” Mila waved her hand like she was dismissing peasants.

“Well, I thought you were dating Otabek.”

Mila looked unimpressed. “I’m gay.”

“Oh.”

“Didn’t you know that?”

“Yes, I did!” Sara protested.

“Then why the surprise?”

Sara looked away. “I don’t know.”

They looked at each other.

“I love you,” Sara said.

“I love you, too.” Mila smiled.

“I’m sorry,” Sara looked into her light blue eyes.

“Me too, for hurting you,” Mila said softly.

“Not your fault,” Sara shook her head.

“Yeah, it is, a little bit it is,” Mila said gravely.

Sara looked at her, eyebrows crinkled in confusion. “I don’t blame you for anything.”

“I should have spoken up,” Mila sighed.

”What?”

“I... well.  It’s not Otabek I am interested in dating,” Mila said, staring straight at Sara.

Sara didn’t want to let herself hope. But maybe it was happening. “Oh.”

“I want to date you. But I thought you weren’t interested.”

“I didn’t know you were interested.” Sara couldn’t believe what was happening.

“I thought I was being obvious.” Mila looked bashful.

“I thought you were being nice,” Sara admitted.

Mila grinned. “Dumb lesbians?”

“Dumb lesbians,” Sara laughed.

“I love you,” Mila said, stepping into Sara’s space.

“I love you too,” Sara breathed.

They held each other and the moments when Sara longed for more flickered through her mind like an outdated news reel. Their faces inched closer and when their lips finally met, she felt like she was glowing. They smiled and kissed and she would have to thank Michele and Emil.

There was a first time for everything.


End file.
